


Rebalancing the scales (never goes to plan)

by NightsMistress



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Other, magical wizardry soul kissing!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/pseuds/NightsMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kit has a cunning plan, Nita takes too many notes, and Ronan starts to get an idea just why Nita and Kit keep asking for his help when it comes to kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebalancing the scales (never goes to plan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhynixCaskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/gifts).



> It helps to read [this first. ♥](http://dduane.tumblr.com/post/37708956343/30-day-otp-challenge-young-wizards-day-12-making#.UlI7sWSWH88)

As they were wrapping up a monitoring wizardry on the Moon, Nita looked over to a particular crater and tried not to sigh. Last week, playing back her and Ronan kissing seemed like an eminently sensible idea. Now, with the benefit of hindsight, she thought it really wasn’t. Unfortunately, being a wizard didn’t mean that there was a chapter on how to deal with guilty feelings, and instead a wizard has to talk them out with her partner. 

She flopped on a nearby rock. Kit, apparently sensing her mood, sat down beside her.

“What’s up, Neets?”

“Are you sure it’s not a big deal, my kissing Ronan?” Nita said.

“Yeah? It was ages ago,” Kit said. “Have you been thinking about it all this time?”

“No,” Nita said. She gestured with the hand not holding her messenger bag at the sparse lunar landscape around them. “We were just here the last time and it reminded me.”

“It’s seriously not a big deal,” Kit said. “Promise.”

“Really?”

“Look, we could just bring him up here and I’ll kiss him. That’d make it fair.”

“Okay.” Nita smiled, confident that she had called Kit’s bluff. The smile slowly slipped away as she realized something: Kit wasn’t bluffing at all. There was something about the cant to his head, or the cat-smile that barely hid his teeth.

“Who said I was bluffing?” was all Kit said, and Nita’s face went hot at both the fact that he read her mind and that he was entirely right. He hadn’t said anything like that at all.

“You’re seriously going to kiss him?”

“I’m bringing him up right now.”

“Oh my God, this is all my fault,” Nita declared while burying her face into her knees.

“It’s for science, Neets,” Kit said. “You can study it if you like.”

Nita decided, trying to fix her wounded dignity, that she would do exactly that.

*

The problem with bringing up Irish wizards was that there was a complicated system involving conventional transport to Dublin and then using the worldgate there to go outside. Normally Nita found the overlays that prevented everyday teleportation difficult to be annoying, but today she used the opportunity to review with Bobo whether this moment would be recorded.

 _Only in your own memory,_ Bobo said. _Unless it is a significant wizardry moment, it is unlikely that it will be saved to the memory backup you accessed last week._

In a way, that was a relief. Nita still wasn’t sure whether she liked that one of the significant moments she was involved in was kissing a foreign boy on summer vacation. While it did mean that she discovered a Power before they were needed, it was not the most dignified of wizardly histories.

While she was reviewing the information that Bobo had given her about what constituted a significant wizardry moment, there was a soft pop of displaced air as Ronan teleported onto the lunar surface.

“Hi Ro,” Kit said. “You got my message.”

“Yeah, though it didn’t say why. Only that it was urgent.”

Nita scowled at Kit, who pretended he didn’t see it with a serene smile.

“Do you remember our conversation last week?”

Ronan frowned warily as he took up a seat on a nearby rock. “Which one?”

“The one here.”

“Oh, the one where you brought me up here to retroactively stalk me kissing your girlfriend. No, I remember as I haven’t had a chance to repress it yet.”

“I don’t even know when I got the chance to kiss you on account of you never shutting up,” Nita said, heaving a sigh. “Whatever was I thinking?”

“Mostly the mechanics of kissing,” Ronan said with a laugh, and then ducked the rock that Nita threw at him. “I told you you were thinking loudly.”

“You didn’t have to take _notice_ ,” Nita retorted, folding her arms. “Isn’t it rude to listen into that?”

“Maybe it is,” Ronan said. “But under the circumstances, it’s not that bad.”

“How is it not that bad?”

“Guys, do you mind?” Kit interrupted. “We asked Ronan up here for a reason, remember?”

“Yeah, which I’m wondering about.”

“We need your help. It’s about kissing.”

Ronan frowned at this before saying very dubiously, “We did this already.”

“Yeah, that’s why we need you here.”

“I need you to kiss Kit,” Nita said. 

Ronan blinked.

“Right here?”

“Well, I’m here.”

“So you want to watch.”

“Yes. Sort of. Study, really.”

Ronan turned to Kit. “And you’re … okay with this?”

“Are you okay with it?”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Honestly at this point I don’t _care_ so long as this is the last time you guys ask me about this kind of thing. Isn’t there someone more local you can ask?”

“Like Tom and Carl?” Nita said, the corner of her mouth quirking into a wry smile. “I don’t think that would go well.”

“I would rather die,” Kit said fervently.

“Keep this up and you very well might,” Ronan said under his breath. “Why are we doing this exactly? I would have thought you’d have seen enough already last time.”

“That’s the problem,” Nita said. “We saw a lot of you and me kissing that I felt …”

“Guilty,” Kit said, speaking her unspoken thought aloud. “And so I offered to kiss you so that things were fair.”

“Ah,” Ronan said. “I don’t see how this works at all, but okay. How are we doing this?”

“Kissing?”

“I would have thought you’d have that under control by now, by the texts Carmela sends.”

“‘Mela texts you?”

“About us?”

“Yes, clearly the sixty texts I got this week are giving me a blow by blow account of your relationship.”

“Sixty?” Nita said, aghast at the thought of sending anyone sixty text messages. Or at least, sending sixty text messages to someone who wasn’t Kit, who clearly fell into an exemption. “How does anyone even send that many?”

“With a good phone plan, I imagine.”

Kit turned to Nita and raised his eyebrows. “You kissed him?”

“He was a lot quieter then.”

“That wouldn’t be hard. Does he think he’s funny?”

“Probably,” Nita said with a shrug. “I can’t see why he would do it otherwise.”

“Are you two done yet, or should I come back later?” Ronan interrupted at this point. “I do have things to do.”

“Afraid?”

“Did I say I was? That’s _impatience_ , because I’m not getting any younger with you lovers bickering.”

“Well, you’d better not keep the old man waiting.”

“He might die on us otherwise.” Despite Kit’s words, Nita could feel the butterflies of anxiety unfurling in Kit’s stomach, the way that his heart was beating faster and the almost overwhelming feeling that this was a terrible idea. None of this showed in Kit’s face as he stood up with an insouciant flair and brushed the moon dust from his pants.

“Give it your best shot,” Kit said, stepping into Ronan’s space as Ronan stood up.

One of the first things that Kit and Nita had learned was how to feel what the other one was feeling, and Nita slipped into that role with the ease of long practice. She was fairly sure that this was not exactly what it was intended for, but there wasn’t any rules about it.

It was a rewarding experience, entering as she did on the tail end of Kit’s baffled reaction as he had to reach up to kiss Ronan, and the way that he started. She could feel Kit’s heart rate quicken, though she wasn’t sure whether that was his or her own. Being in connection with Kit as Ronan teased at Kit’s lips with his teeth was unexpectedly arousing.

She took a shuddering breath and balled her hands into fists to try and create a degree of separation between her and them. After all, it would be very difficult for her to study their kissing technique if she was caught up in the moment, as it were. At this remove, she was able to compare the kisses and appreciate the aesthetics of watching the two boys kiss. Her own memories of her kiss with Ronan were a peculiar mix of tender sweetness and Ronan’s raw desperation, with the surprise of what was nestled in the depths of his soul. Kissing Kit was rather less needy, but more pleasant and with fewer unwelcome surprises.

The kiss right now was more insistent than the ones that Nita had had, with Ronan definitely taking the lead. Still keeping some separation between herself and Kit, Nita made a note to herself to definitely try out that trick with her tongue once she worked out just how to do it. Perhaps she needed to practice the party trick with a cherry stem one day. Judging by the noise Kit made, he seemed to like it.

The kiss came to an end, with Kit sucking in a breath as he pulled away. Judging by the way that Ronan was holding himself, he was trying not to laugh and she closed her eyes to better listen in to what Kit and Ronan were saying.

_That was some kiss._

_I was giving you something to work with. Hi Nita!_

_Hi Neets._

Nita made a face, as Kit’s mental voice betrayed absolutely no surprise at all. _How did you know it was me?_

 _I expected as much,_ Ronan said. _Kit warned me._

“What?”

“Kit thought you’d do that.”

Nita could feel the blush on her face. “You make it sound so … “

“Oh, I didn’t mind,” Ronan said cheerfully. “Kissing two people at once is my good deed for the day. Just don’t give me a call if you guys want to go any further.”

After he left, Kit turned to Nita. “I saw you take mental notes. Want to put them into practice?”


End file.
